


Tether

by gemjam



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a love-hate relationship with the things David's capable of doing to him, but mostly it's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

Charlie didn’t know where his dignity had gone, but he found he didn’t miss it one bit. Not in moments like this. He was naked, sweating, the sheets beneath him damp and sticking unpleasantly to his skin. David was still fully clothed, perched on the end of the bed, his hand wrapped around Charlie’s cock like it had been for what felt like hours now. His fingers were moving slowly now, a teasing feather of a touch, and Charlie was arching his hips up desperately off the bed in a vain attempt to make David fucking well do it properly. David just smiled, clearly enjoying the show, and Charlie knew this wasn’t going to be over any time soon.

He closed his eyes, shuddering at the sensation of teetering right there on that knife-edge between pain and pleasure. His balls were too tight, drawn up and ready for something that David wouldn’t let happen, and his dick was throbbing so hard that the constant ache seemed to be spreading over his entire body. His muscles were tensed and his head felt like it was filled with cotton wool and his breathing was so ragged that he wondered how he was getting any oxygen in at all.

David wrapped his fingers a little tighter around Charlie’s dick, giving him a fuller sensation, and Charlie gave a strangled moan, his eyes flying open and staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his whole body undulated upwards into David’s touch. Charlie never would have guessed that David would be so into this, or that he’d be so fucking good at it. He also never would have guessed that it was something he’d find himself loving just a little bit more than he hated it. Okay, a lot more, but that could be hard to remember when you’d been painfully on the brink for so long that you couldn’t even remember your own name.

But David, David was a master at this, and that word choice wasn’t entirely lost on Charlie. He knew just how far to push Charlie, knew how to build the pleasure slowly, going from nice to good to fucking amazing until he was right there, riding on the edge, and he could feel it, could feel himself start to go, only to have it ruined by David changing his stroke or reducing that vital pressure or leaving him alone completely. It was the most agonising feeling in the world.

David was stroking him properly again now, his dick leaking precome that made David’s hand slide so wonderfully over him. Charlie could feel his orgasm threatening him all too quickly again and he couldn’t stand the thought of it being taken away from him another time. He squeezed his eyes shut, moans becoming more coherent as he tried to find his voice.

“Please,” he breathed. “Please. Please.” The word escaping his lips with every exhale.

“No,” David said gruffly before his mouth closed around Charlie’s cock.

Charlie cried out sharply, grateful for the fact that David had his thumb pressed firmly, painfully, at the base of Charlie’s cock. There was no way Charlie would have been able to obey him if he hadn’t, nothing he could possibly have done to stop his dick exploding. David continued to suck, doing clever little things with his tongue, and Charlie’s hands turned into fists, gripping the sheets like they might have some chance of anchoring him.

The more David sucked, the more incoherent Charlie became. He knew that he was saying words, but he didn’t know what they were. He was begging and pleading, or at least he thought he was. He wondered if David could understand any of it. The thought that maybe he was spouting gibberish and David was just going to keep on doing that wonderful thing without letting him come for the rest of eternity was practically unbearable. But then David pulled off him, replacing his mouth with his hand, a steady, simple rhythm, and Charlie felt like he could maybe breathe again. Almost.

“Charlie,” David said, and Charlie wondered how the hell his voice could be that fucking strong in a situation like this. “Charlie. Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Charlie wasn’t sure he could do that right now. He wasn’t sure that he could look at those eyes and still hold himself together. He steeled himself up, trying to push back the rising tide of panic and arousal and then opened up his eyes. Everything was bleary at first before he managed to blink it away and see somewhat clearly, though he wasn’t sure he trusted his brain’s perceptions anymore.

“Count to ten,” David told him. “Count to ten and I’ll tell you whether you can come or not.”

Charlie felt another violent shudder. He hated this game. It was cruel, sick, and it made him more certain than ever that David’s polite veneer only existed to hide what a sadistic bastard he really was.

“One,” he said, his voice strained.

David carried on stroking him, that steady rhythm that would undoubtedly get him there, just about anything would get him there right now, but Charlie wasn’t sure whether to trust it. He wasn’t sure whether it was going to be whipped away at the last second.

“Two... Three... Four...”

He could feel his body betraying him, feel his dick leaking more wet stickiness over David’s fingers, even as his mind tried to remain cautious.

“Five... Six... Seven...”

The first tingles threatened his body and he clamped down on them, refused to let them win. He couldn’t let it happen yet, even though every nerve in his body was screaming for release and the closer he got to ten, the more he was convinced that he deserved it.

“Eight...”

He concentrated on keeping his hips still, on not making any unnecessary noises.

“Nine...”

It was happening, he couldn’t stop it, his mind was about to open the floodgates.

“Ten.”

“Not yet,” David said curtly, removing his hand, and Charlie thought he might have actually let out a sob.

His dick throbbed redundantly, his balls ached, his entire body was primed, but there was nothing he could do, no way he could get there now that David had stopped touching him. Well, he could touch himself, he was vaguely aware that that was an option, but he wasn’t going to. He wasn’t sure he remembered why.

As his body reeled, he could feel panic flushing over him where his orgasm should have been and he was in serious danger of hyperventilating, of breaking down in tears. He was shaking from head to toe and he had no control over it, had no control over anything.

“Shh,” David soothed, pushing Charlie’s hair back from where it was sticking wetly to his forehead, and Charlie felt himself instantly relax, felt the worst of the fear roll back. “Breathe,” David instructed, still stroking his forehead, and Charlie did, in and out, concentrating on each breath until he remembered how to do it for real.

As his body loosened up and his fingers let go of the sheets he’d forgotten he’d been gripping, he was struck by how lovely this was. He thought it was a strange thought, even as he had it. He was frustrated to the point of a near mental breakdown, but he liked the way that David looked after him and made sure he never truly tipped over the edge. He liked the fact that he could trust him. He liked the intimacy of moments like this.

“Maybe later tonight,” David told him gently, to which Charlie’s still very hard dick gave an excited pulse of arousal. “Maybe tomorrow,” he added. Charlie thought that revelation should break him, but it only made him feel slightly hopeless. “Just relax,” David continued. “For now, you can watch me.”

Charlie wondered how David thought watching him get himself off wasn’t just adding torture to fucking torture, but he didn’t complain. Maybe David would let him have a touch, maybe even a taste. Sometimes he did. Maybe he’d just torment him by straddling him while he wanked himself off, or even rubbing against him when he came. Whatever it was, Charlie would watch through hazy, appreciative eyes and wait for his own turn, whenever that might be.


End file.
